Safe From The Rain
by Mitoki-hime
Summary: what happens when hinata need's to get out of the rain to keep something dry, but the closest place to redemtion is the home of naruto uzumaki? R&R ment to be a one shot but might be a 2 to 4 page story. pairings so far naru/hina


**Narutos POV**

You could hear the rain drumming on the window of the small apartment. A boy of 16 with blond hair was sitting on the bed. He reading a scroll by the light of a candle he set on the shelf above the bed, keeping it away from the plants he kept up their. The scroll was an old one about the Dople Ganger Jutsu. The blond never really got around to learning it, but now he had the time and had nothing to do. He never though of learning it before, mostly because he was busy training with his senseis, that and he never figured he should learn it since he knew the shadow clone Jutsu. Sai was the one who told him that the normal Dople Ganger Jutsu use's less chakra then the shadow clone. He had almost mesmerized the scroll when a knock on the door could be heard.

**Hinatas POV**

It was around noon and a black haired girl with lavender iris-less eye's finished her training with her father.

"Hinata, your excused for the rest of the day," stated the girls father Hisashi.

"Thank you father," replied the girl, now know as Hinata. The girl was about to leave when her father called her back.

"Hinata, before you go, I have something to ask of you,"requested the girl's father.

"Whatever you need," Hinata said encouragingly.

"Lady Tsunade has some medicine for me that I need to get, but I have to do other things to do at the moment and don't have the time"

Hinata smiled to herself. She knew her father had broken a rib during his last mission. It was fully healed but he still felt some pain he went to see Lady Tsunade about it and she gave him some medicine for it, but he probably ran out.

"Of course father," she nodded, "I would be happy to"

"Thank you Hinata. Now I must attend to some important business with one of the other clans,"

"Right," she quickly said and headed to the Hokages office jumping roof to roof to get there quickly.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the office of the Hokage and requested to see the Hokage. The Hokages assistant, Shizune, said it was ok and she continued in to the office

"Hello Hinata-Chan, I have been expecting you," indicated Lady Tsunade, the worlds best medic-Nin and 5th Hokage of Konoha."Here is your fathers medicine, be careful not to get it wet or it will dissolve in an instant and will not work." instructed Tsunade.

"Thank you Hokage-Dono, my father will send his regards," replied Hinata.

"No problem, you may go now," said the Hokage.

"Yes madam," and with that Hinata exited the building only to find that it had gotten quite dark out, symbolizing it would rain soon. Hinata began to run quickly through the crowds of people. She had turned around a corner, just as it begun to rain it started light, but a few seconds, later it came down in buckets.

"Oh just Great! Now the medicine will get wet and father might get angry!" thought Hinata, shuttering at the thought of upsetting her father. She put the medicine under her jacket but knew it would only work for a minute before she got completely soaked. Unfortunately there was no door way and not one convenience store or shop where she could wait out the downpour. There was only one person in this neighborhood who might let her wait out the storm, and that was her friend and crush Naruto Uzumaki.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, I CAN'T DO THIS!" thought Hinata now at the door of Naruto's apartment. "What if he tell's me no? No wait, Naruto's not like that but, what if I'm barging in? I should just, knock I mean, what would be the worse that could happen?" and with that last thought, Hinata lifted her hand and knocked softly on the door.

**Narutos POV**

"Who could that be?" wondered the blonde we know as Naruto, our favorite knuckle headed ninja.

He got up from the bed, setting the scroll down on it, and walked over to the door, opening it.

**Hinatas POV**

"Maybe he's not home," though the shy girl, but her fear's were dashed when Naruto opened the door.

"Oh Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I-I-I, wa-wa.-was wondering if I c-c-could stay here until th-the rain le-let up," studdered Hinata "Oh great, he probably didn't here me because of my stupid stuttering!" cried Hinata in her head.

"You want to stay here 'till the rain lets up?" said her crush. She nodded her head.

"I don't normally have guests over so, pardon the mess," Naruto said, a tad of worry in his voice.

"O-o-oh n-no th-that's fine," Hinata smiled. "I.. I thank you for yo-your hospitality," and she bowed her head.

"That's fine Hinata, no problem, I'm glad for the company," replied Naruto giving her the thumbs up. "So what bings you here?"

The girl answered, "I...I have m-medicine for my f-f-father and it can't get wet or it won't work and an-an-and...,"

"Woah Hinata, slow down a bit, you said you have medicine for you father and what?" laughed the blonde.

"It-it ca-can't get wet, or it won't work, it will just dissolve, but it started to rain and I don't have an umbrella on me because when I left it was really sunny," said Hinata trying not to stutter.

"Hmmmm, well that's a problem isn't it?" he smiled. "Hey wait," thought the blonde, "Hinata need's to get home and the rain don't look like it gonna stop any time soon, that's for sure, well I remember when I was younger I used a garbage bag as an umbrella, so I wouldn't get wet," Naruto smiled then looked over to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" the lavender eyed girl looked up, "I got an idea, I have a garbage bag we could use, since the rain doesn't look like its going to stop anytime soon, we could use the garbage bag's as an umbrella, just hold it over you head!"

Hinata blinked "Naruto? D-do you think it will w-w-work?"

"Of course! I tried it myself once, or twice, and we can use a small plastic bag for your fathers medicine," Naruto said and smiled. "Come on lets go!"

"Ok Naruto," replied the girl.

The rain poured down like buckets filling the air with its echoing, and slightly annoying, melody. Out in this rain where two children but very peculiar about these children was that above their head was a black plastic object very thin but it protected them from the devastating rain. Just then one of the children spoke a raven haired girl with creamy lavender eyes.

"Um…Naruto-kun?" the girl asked shyly as the boy looked over to her "I…I Th... thank you a lot for this but isn't this a bit silly?" at this they boy laughed

"Don't be silly Hinata, beside there is no one around to see anyway and if someone dose who cares, Hey Hinata!?"

The girl looked up "yes Naruto-kun,"

"This is just like a mission! Like defending the princess from rouge ninja!" hey, hey why don't we make this like the games we used to play as kids? You can be the princess and I'll be the ninja who protects you," the creative blond said playfully

"Umm is… isn't it a bit childish?" Hinata said a little bit softly.

"True but when was the last time you've done any thing like this? Alone in the rain with nothing to do but walk? Boring! C'mon Hinata I'll be fun. When was the last time you had a chance like this?" Naruto said encouragingly.

Thinking to herself, Hinata thought this "I never played much with other children being to shy to approach them. My only friends are Shino-kun, Kiba-kun and Akamaru-Chan one being a dog. Maybe this will be fun?" she then spoke out loud

"Okay Naruto,"

Naruto gave her a big grin "okay Hinata-Hime we're not quite there yet," he then giggled a bit.

Hinata sighed then with a burst of confidence said "oh thank you my lord but it really is quite wet out if only it were sunnier," she giggled as she said this too

The boy giggled at it her too then replayed "don't worry my lady my shield shall protect us from this vile acid like rain," Hinata nearly fell into a puddle at this and almost lost her grip on the bag she held.

She then retaliated with "but my lord your shield is only a garbage bag!"

Naruto did fall over at this and into a puddle taking the girl with him.

"Whoops," the boy said and took the girl in his arms preventing her from landing in the puddle and then snatched the fallen bag in the other preventing it two from becoming wet as the garbage bag floated down slightly and landed on them

"OH MY, NARUTO-KUN IS HOLDING ME! Hinata screamed in her head getting a bit dizzy then fainting into the boy's arms……

**Naruto's POV**

"H-Hinata! Are you okay?" I stammered gaping blankly as the unconscious form of Hinata. The back of my jacket wet and his pants soaked thru

"She must have hit her head," I mumbled under my breath I quickly lifted Hinata into my arms and placed the medicine in my jacket pocket to prevent it from getting wet. I then awkwardly stood up careful not to drop the girl in the big puddle they landed in.

He carefully pulled the "umbrella" over then as to not let more water saturate there clothes. "And so the young ninja protect the princes from the water ninja," I murmured quietly and laughing as I walked on "do I even know where the Hyuuga estate is?" I said in a panic. "Umm where to go where to go," I asked myself. I looked kept walking unsure of what to do. I kept walking in till I found myself in the park bye the river the water droplets turning the river to lace beside that was a park bench seemingly dries under a large maple tree. And I sat down placing Hinata down across the bench her head on my lap just then she came too.

**Hinata's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as they adjusted to the light and I soon found my self facing a blonde hair boy "Naruto-kun?" I said slowly

"Ah your finally awake you fainted when we tripped you must of hit your head," he said softly to me

I soon realized my position and quickly put myself in an upright position getting slightly dizzy. "Um... Ye-yeah I hit my head," trying to make up an excuse.

"You seen to faint a lot maybe you should she the old lady about it," he told me concern filling his voice.

"Um-um –um I'll, I-I'll be okay N-Naruto-kun r-really I-its n-nothing to worry about," I slowly said so as not to concern him more. "I- think I caused you to much trouble m-maybe I should just head home I think the rain has s-stopped," I said trying even harder so as not to trouble Naruto even farther but my thought about the rain were ceased as the loud falling of rain on a shed steel roof became audible, very audible.

"……well so much for the rain stopping," he said jokingly his bright smile illuminating his face.

"My he has such a lovely face" I murmured to myself quietly in my head "and those scars on his face almost like foxy whiskers," I blushed a bit as I thought of this.

"Hinata, Your face is turning red again I hope your not caching a cold or anything," he said

"Ummmm no I-I'm fine," I said with probably the most fake giggle ever but he just grinded at me.

"You have a cute laugh Hinata, almost like a little child's,"

He just had to say that with that really, really adorable grin on his face! I almost fainted again but I some how managed to regain my composer and some how managing to udder out a thankyou

"Ah aha T-t-t-tha-ha-ankyou Naruto-kun!" I blurted out,"Yeah nice going Hinata," I said to my self "You probably sounded like a complete fool to him," but as usual he remained polite and probably, never even noticing my stuttered thank you seeing it as a proper thanks smiled and said

"No problem, come on the rain is starting to let up how your old-mans meds?"

I let out an "oh" and quickly check on them, thank the gods it was still okay and let him know how they were.

"That's good I would really hate it if you got in trouble," and off we marched silently into the park. Just then we looked up at the sky it was almost sunset and I left that afternoon and we both uttered out at the same time

"Its Sooo late!" and that set off a mass of giggles.

**NORMAL POV**

The two ninja leapt up to the roof tops quickly and stealthily, then spotting the Hyuuga residence they went to the nearest roof top.

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Well hear we are," I said kind of awkwardly, "she's probably so late, I hope her dad doesn't cause he any trouble," I thought to myself quietly and then said "Your not too late are you?"

She smiled at me and said "oh no I'll just tell my father that I had to help Ino-San with a shipment of new flowers. He'll believe me,"

"Okay," I blinked, "well ah bye," I awkwardly said

"um yeah good bye, thank you so much for helping me get home I think I would have lost the medicine if you didn't help," she said cutely.

"she's way too polite," I said to myself ,"maybe I can get her to let lose a bit, not that is bad or any thing," I randomly told myself then said quickly, ",?"

"Huh? Umm could you repeat that I didn't quite catch that," she said blinking at him.

"Ummmm……."I started , "god I'm never this awkward around anyone before," I quietly told myself, "ah do you want to do something later?" I said a bit slower

**HINATA'S POV**

I looked at him a bit shocked and started "um, ah, err, ah, y—y-y-y-es Na-a-na-naruto-k-kun!"

He then looked at me as if I just told him I'd just said yes to marry him.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then at the park bench we were just at, around…. Noon?" he said quickly and sincerely.

I smiled at him and said ,"that would be great," with out stuttering in once "victory!" I thought to myself

"Okay see you tomorrow then," and off he went

I jumped off the building and almost landed flat on my face I was so over joyed and hoped strait inside

I took off my shoes and put on my slippers that were by the door and went down the hall to my father's room and knocked

"Come in," he said

As I walked in my father for one of those rare moments smiled at me

"Good job Hinata. I fought for sure you would of got it wet in that down pour, but you don't even look at if you even got a speck of rain on your self, just leave it on the desk I'll see you at dinner,"and waved me out.

I let out a deep sigh of relief "he didn't even yell at me for being late!"

I said quietly and then skipped to my room already dreaming about what tomorrow would be like.


End file.
